A Bandage For My Heart
by GothamCity.Harlequin
Summary: William and Drusilla's first fight. Williams POV.


Title: A Bandage For My Heart

**Title**: A Bandage For My Heart

**Rating**: K  
**Warnings**: Violence  
**Plot**: William & Drusilla's first fight... (William's POV)

**Author's Note**: This story was originally written somewhere in 2004 and published to in July of 2005. When the site was taken down, the story had somewhere near a thousand hits, 3 reviews and a 5 star rating. This was one of my first ever fanfics written, so please be nice. This is it's original text, so I know there will be mistakes but I'd rather just leave it how it is.

--**  
London, England  
1880**

Dru and I have had our little spats before but none like this and I guess that it's because this isn't just a little spat. What we just had was – a fight.

I don't even truly remember what it was about to be quite honest. Most likely something about me not pleasing one of her ruddy dolls or something. It didn't matter though – only one thing truly mattered – and that was that she wasn't here. She's out somewhere doing something…without me.

My heart's breaking and it hurts so much. I need her. It's only been two hours but it seems like an eternity. This must be part of my punishment she said she was going to give to me: she won't let me see her. She knows that it tortures me. She knows that I need her more than anything in this world and she knows I would give up feeding for a year to spend one night with her. And she's using that against me.

Sighing heavily, I stood up and walked over to the main hall and get my coat from the closet. I decided that I was going to find her and apologize. I'm weak, I know but…God who wouldn't sacrifice a bit of their pride for her?

When I walked out, the night air nipped at my neck as if it were one of my kind so I turned up my collar and started off. My boots made a quiet clip-clop sound as I walked down the cobblestone path and scuttled around coaches driving past in a frantic manner to bring whomever was in their carriage to their destination.

Finally after walking for a good ten minutes or so, I came to my very own destination: The pub. Walking inside, I winced with all the harsh smoke bellowing out of men's pipes and off fags of others.

Once my eyes got slightly adjusted, I made my way over to the bar and sat down atop an empty stool. Suddenly, a hand clasped over my shoulder and roughly I was shoved the ground and landed with a resounding thud.

"You're in my spot," the brutish man said to me. "Don't you ever sit in my spot."

I scoffed at the remark and stood up to get into the man's face. He was a good two inches taller than me so I had to look up at him but he was weak. I could smell it.

"I can sit wherever I damn well please," I told him and sat back on the stool stubbornly.

He made a move to push me off again but with a growl rising in my throat I basically flew off my seat and planted my fingers around his throat, slamming him to the ground.

His face turned a deep red and then almost a purple in my grip before anyone had the nerve or the reaction time to pull me off of him. The bartender yelled at us, "take it outside, gentlemen!"

"Gladly," I growled and motioned for them to drag the bloke outside in the alley with me.

They placed him down and then scurried back inside uneager to watch how it turned out for some reason or another. The man stood up soon after that with his fists up, ready to fight but suddenly his attention was diverted by a quiet rustle. I snapped his neck before he even knew what hit him.

I then turned my own concentration towards the noise. I frowned and tried to peer down the alley with my expanded nocturnal vision thanks to my vampire powers but it was even too dark for me to use them.

I then heard an almost aroused moan, which quickly turned into a blood-curdling scream. I frowned and ran down to basically the end of the way where I found Drusilla wrapped up in a man's arms who began flailing about when her mouth had found it's way to his neck.

Soon though, the flailing stopped and he was still. Drusilla turned around and faced me, her demonic features still on her face. I sighed heavily and felt as if I were going to cry.

Drusilla grinned at me and held her arms open to me. I basically ran into them and nuzzled my way into the nape of her neck. "I'm sorry," I whimpered. "I'm sorry, Drusilla. It won't happen again. I promise!"

"Shhh," she crooned to me and stroked my hair. "Shhh, let's go home. I have something for you there."

I nodded and let her walk me home, cradling me, not caring who saw or who noticed. I just needed to be touched by her, to know that she wasn't angry with me.

She took off my jacket and then her own, hung them up and then led me off to our bedroom. Once inside, she undid my shirts and left me bare-chested. She sat down on the bed and patted it, trying to get me to come and sit with her and I did.

Once there, she wrapped an extremely thick, black, silk ribbon across my chest and tied it in a bow in the back. She then turned me around and kissed me.

"There," she said with a small smile, "A bandage for your heart. Are you better?"

I nodded helplessly because I was. I was better because I had everything at that moment even…

A Bandage For My Heart…

**-END-**


End file.
